


Alternate endings to Her Love

by thehappierender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: Oh boy, it's gonna get fucked. Basically, this is just a bunch of places where i could have ended the story for a universe sibling.In the same vein of Detroit: Become Human, the chapters will follow a Universe, the part of the timeline i choose, and the ending they almost got.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

This is a final barrier, and a warning. Unlike the actual story, I'll be going deep into the actual scenes that are meant to be dark. If you read the story early on, you might have seen me jump the gun a bit, and that inspired this.

You've been warned my friends, gems and any combo of both.


	2. Peridot stands up to Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot decides to stand up to Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go champs, if you're here, you're ready.
> 
> No you're not.

-Peridot's room, Peridot

After punching Lapis in the face, Peridot didn't let up. She kicked as hard as she could, and ran for her taser. "Stay away from me you psycho! I won't let you do anyth-"

Her heroic speech was cut off by a solid punch to her throat. Lapis grabbed and lifted Peridot by the neck, holding her to her face.

Peridot then dropped her taser in fear, nearly emptying herself after realizing this. Lapis threw her into the ground, using all over her strength.

Nothing was broken, but everything hurt as Peri reached for her taser. Lapis then stomped her wrist, making Peridot yelp. Her cold, unrelenting stare made Peri cry, but she refused to give up.

Using her free hand, Peridot grabbed her taser, shocking Lapis. Finally setting her sister off balance, Peridot had a choice, fight, or flight. 

"Take this you crazy bitch! I've always had to deal with your insanity, your stupid fascination with me and Steven, everything!" 

Peridot relentlessly tased her sister, hitting her kidney. Lapis was still silent, but reached for Peridot. This made Peri afraid, so she ran away. Lapis got up to her feet, staggering as she did.

She approached Peridot, leaving her paralyzed. When Lapis walked passed her, she gave Peri a swift punch to the stomach. After this, Lapis limped towards her room as Peridot fell to the floor.

Thinking it was over, Peridot preemptively celebrated her victory over Lapis. She wanted to get back up, but the pain was too great. 

"Hey Peri." A sudden rush of pain nearly sent her unconscious. Her skull felt like it was being flooded from a crack. Another impact was made at her knees. Then one of her elbows.

"I love you." The piercingly calm voice made her brain implode as she began to cry. "Get up."

"I can't. I just ca-" Lapis put her gun in Peridot's mouth, nearly shoving down her throat.

"Where is he?" She removed the gun slowly, and let Peridot talk.

"Fuck you."

*Crack*

Peridot's vision began to blur after getting a blow to her face. In her mind, only one thing could manifest.

"I...love...you...Ste...ven..." Seeing a blurry Lapis take aim at her, Peridot accepted her fate. The only solace she could take was that Lapis wouldn't be able to get away with this. Steven would find out, he'd tell someone. He'd avenge her.

"Hey Peri, not to ruin your last few minutes, but I'm gonna rape Steven once he gets home. And I already had a plan incase you decided to go rouge."

Lapis got in Peridot's face, smiling like a maniac. "He's mine now, and without you, he's gonna have to accept all of my love by himself."

She did it. Somehow, she knew exactly how to ruin this moment for her. This was her dying celebration, thinking that Steven would be able to avenge her.

Peridot used the last of her strength to do the only thing she could. She wept. The last thing she did, was cry. 

*Bang*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you survived!
> 
> Also yeah, I decided that I won't let you know ahead of time if it's a good or bad ending.


	3. Overreactive Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lapis felt pushed over the edge when she saw Steven at the rave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this even more fun, for me, I'm gonna go full tilt with everything here, even if it's at the start of the regular story.
> 
> Don't forget though, unlike in the show, Lapis is a stronk girl here.

-??? Rave, Steven

"Hey Steven, isn't that your creepy sister?" Steven looked towards Lars, then to where he was pointing. Lapis was marching towards him, a blank look on her face.

"Lapis? What're you doing here?" Not even trying to respond, Lapis grabbed his wrist and started dragging him. Garnet and Sour Cream blocked her path, so Jenny and Pearl tried to talk her down.

She wasn't having any of it though, shoving his friends aside while still holding him. "Hey, where are ya going with my boyfriend?"

Lapis then turned around to meet Spinel, who had her chest puffed out. "Oh, sorry. Who are you?"

When Spinel opened her mouth to speak, Lapis reached into her hoodie, pulled out a gun, and shoved it in Spinel's mouth. She let Steven go to hold Spinel's head steady instead. Before anyone could act, Lapis shot Spinel through the cheek, leaving a hole.

Steven shoved her aside to hold Spinel, who was already passed out. He turned back to see Lapis looking over him, grabbing his neck. Garnet, Buck, and Sour Cream tried to fight her, but Lapis used Steven as a human shield.

She shot Buck and Sour Cream in the thigh, but Garnet was able to grab her arm. Steven bit her other arm, making Lapis release him. Garnet used this chance to try and wrestle the gun out of her hand, but Lapis wasn't budging. 

Steven punched Lapis in the back, getting a kick to the face in return. Lars helped him up while Pearl and Jenny attended to the three who had been shot.

Lapis managed to get out of Garnet's grip, pistol whipping her so hard that her favorite pair of glasses were broken. Shards must have gotten in her eyes, because Steven saw blood coming from the spot Garnet held in pain.

"Lapis! Please, stop! I'll come home, so calm down!" Steven held her from behind, not knowing what Lapis' next move was. She fell back, crushing him with her weight as the two hit the floor.

Wrapped in pain, Steven could barely open his eyes when he heard 3 more gun shots. They were loud, easily overtaking the sounds of people panicking as they cleared out.

He opened his eyes to see Jenny, Lars, and Pearl on the ground, each bleeding from their thigh. Garnet was blindly taking swings at Lapis, who was dancing around her.

Before he could even get up to stop her, Lapis shot Garnet in the left ear. Seeing all of his friends either spasming in pain or passed out, Steven stood up from adrenaline. 

Lapis saw this, calmly walking over to him. She reached into her hoodie, taking out two bullets. Steven felt his nerves freeze as Lapis reloaded, not even looking at him. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A deep voice caught both siblings' attention. It was Mr. smiley, grinning like a mad man while huffing and puffing. He must have been in the area, checking in on the commotion.

"Steven?! Don't worry sonny, I'll-", he couldn't even finish his statement before Lapis shot him in the chest. Steven ran after seeing Mr. Smiley mouth it to him, regretting that he couldn't help his friends.

He began to call the police, managing to hide in a garbage can from Lapis. "Hello? Please it's an emergency, there are eight people who have been shot at a rave. We're on 8th Street and Buddy Boulevard."

After getting confirmation of a police car on the way, Steven relaxed in the can. It was surprisingly roomy, definitely being able to hide him for a while. 

Feeling safe, Steven began to try and unwrap everything that just happened. In the span of 5 minutes, Lapis had managed to ruin everything. He punched the wall of the can, regretting this immediately.

The sound was followed by Lapis opening the lid. She jumped in, examining the can. "A dumpster huh, not the most romantic place to lose your virginity. But if you chose it, can't say I hate it."

"Lapis, what the fuck is wrong with you? You shot, all of my friends."

"And Mr. Smiley, don't know if you consider him a friend or not. But don't worry, they'll be fine. I only aimed for places they'd be floored from, not anything lethal. You wanna strip me, and I'll do you?"

Steven shoved her, horrified by how little she budged. Lapis pushed him back, knocking him to a wall. "Why? What do you want from me? Are you gonna kill me here? In a garbage can?"

"Actually Steven, this is a dumpster, and no, I'm not gonna kill anyone. But I do want something." She kneed him in the gut, sending him to the ground. Steven saw Lapis' clothes hit the floor, looking up to see her bare naked body.

He sat in the corner, cowering in vain. Lapis forcefully took his clothes off, leaving him bare as well. 

"Lappy please, no. Stop this. We're family. I promise I won't tell, just please stop." Lapis laid Steven out on the floor of the dumpster, laughing at the sobbing mess beneath her.

She laid down next to him, exploring Steven's body as he tried to push her away. His resistance barely hindered her, so Lapis kissed his cheek. Kisses kept coming as pumped his cock.

Playful pumps turned to forceful jerking at which Steven winced at. "Oh I'm sorry my love, does it hurt?" She jerked softer, putting Steven over the edge as he cried. He couldn't even speak as he came in her hand.

"Did you like it my love? It was fun jerking you off." Her voice was sickingly sweet as she licked her hand clean of his cum. His breathing was now erratic, seeing Lapis stand up.

She closed the dumpster doors, leaving them both in the dark. Using her phone as a light, Lapis was overjoyed to see that Steven hadn't moved.

"Let's hurry up before the air runs out my love. I'll take your virginity now." 

"Take me, my love." Lapis gasped with delight hearing, this hurrying into position. She aligned Steven's cock with her entrance, sliding him in.

"Oh God Steven, your cock feels so good! I'm so glad it's meant for me!" Lapis began bouncing up and down on his cock, leaning down to kiss Steven.

Steven kissed back, holding her head. The two let their tongues wrestles as Lapis picked up speed. They both came, holding eachother tightly. Lapis weakly rolled off of him, holding Steven's hand.

He only sat there, feeling like absolute garbage. Not only was Lapis his sister, but she just shot 8 people that he cared about. And he had just fucked her. Not just fucked her, he said he loved her. It couldn't even be called rape, Steven knew that he wanted it.

Lapis let go of his hand, moving to her knees. Steven grabbed her ass, knowing what he wanted. "I'm ready for you Steven. Take me."

The heat of the dumpster, the smell of blood and cum that filled the dwindling air, the feeling of Lapis' ass. All of these spurred him into fucking his sister again. He got to his knees, grabbed Lapis by the hips, and lined himself up.

"Lapis, you're my one true love. Now take it, it's all for you." He rammed his cock into her vagina, blood still leaking from Lapis with ever thrust.

"I love you Steven, I'm so glad you feel the same. Let's share this love with Peri when we go home. We can all run away together."

Steven's sanity must have been slipping, because he was on board with this plan. He hugged Lapis' back, kissing her tattoo while still pounding away at her.

He held her against a dumpster wall as they both came again, Lapis crying out from it. She shoved him down again, mounting his cock again. Steven squeezed her ass as she rode him.

"This is my favorite position Steven. It's called reverse cowgirl. Oh, I've always wanted my first time to be this way. What's your favorite baby?"

Steven made a motion for her to lean down, kissing her when she obliged. "I always wanted to try, missionary. Can we do it?"

Lapis nodded, red in the face. Steven bucked his hips as hard as he could, making Lapis slam down harder. They both came once again, Steven once again blowing a load in his sister.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Stevie, but let's save it for home. I...I...can't...brea..." Lapis fainted. Steven nearly passed out as well, but managed to stay awake. He reached for their clothes, finding Lapis' gun.

There was only one bullet in it. He spun it, the sound waking Lapis up.

"Steven? STEVEN NO!"

*Bang*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! A cliffhanger that won't be resolved. But yes, this was a Steven bad end. You decide who got shot last. 
> 
> Moral of the story, Lars ruined everything.
> 
> But yeah, Lapis could have easily been a way bigger problem if she wasnt more chill in the regular story.
> 
> A small joke here was that Lapis had a small revolver with 7 chambers, one for each of Steven's friends. And with 9 bullets, she planned on killing them, Steven, and herself if needed.
> 
> Steven didn't actually love Lapis that way here, it was just his only chance to get her unconscious.


	4. Steven sees Spinel When his Sisters Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to noirvixe's wonderful ideas, this work isn't dead yet! What if Steven noticed Spinel as his sisters began their assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a slightly more ending-like version of Steven's original fate. He was gonna go off and live with some other, non incestuous, family members.
> 
> But since I didn't want to desecrate SUF's ending, I extended the story.

-Universes' House, Steven

"Spinel?"

Steven looked over at his girlfriend, who was recording the entire thing. She was shaking, and Steven thought that Lapis and Peridot made her record.

Lapis used the distraction to reach for Steven's crotch. After playing with his cock, she kissed him as Peridot walked over. She began to pleasure herself at the sight, stomping Steven's legs in revenge for hurting her.

"I don't think he like that Peridot. He's squirming a lot."

Steven bit Lapis' tongue, making her recoil in response. She decked him for it, getting a kick in the head from Spinel.

"Why are you two hurting him?! He obviously hates the way you're doing it."

Lapis composed herself, getting up as Spinel helped Steven stand.

"I'm okay with this, as long as Steven's enjoying it. If you're just gonna hurt him, then I'll take it from here."

She guarded Steven as Lapis calmly cat walked towards them. Peridot circled around, making Steven wary of her.

"Sorry Spinel. We've just been waiting so long for this, that we're in a bit of a hurry. Let's all just calm down, and take our time. We all need love, and we all love Steven. So let's-"

"No."

All three girls turned to face Steven, who was trembling with a fire poker in his hand. He brandished it as he backed himself into a corner.

"Steven, please don't make this difficult. Me and Peri have wanted this, and so have you. Spinel's here too, so we can all be happy together."

"Stay the fuck away from me. You tried to fucking RAPE me! What kind of love is that?! No. If you touch me, I'll-"

Lapis grabbed the fire poker, taking it from Steven. He ran for the stairs, shoving Peridot aside. Spinel looked at the girls with confusion, but Lapis only gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. He's just being difficult."

-

Steven barricaded himself in his room, crying as the sounds of pounding came from his door.

The sounds of the lock opening made him cower in fear, naked on the floor. Lapis stood over him, walking towards her brother.

"I'm not in the mood for cat and mouse Steven. So fuck me!"

She pinned him as Peridot slid in between them, hugging Steven. 

"You really are gonna love this Steven, trust me. Just, let me do this to you. We'll make the most beautiful of love the stars have ever seen!"

Lapis forced his mouth open, letting Peridot kiss him. As his older sisters began molesting him, Steven tried to dissociate.

Peridot forced herself down onto Steven's cock. The blood told him that she really was a virgin, making him feel guilty.

"Peri? Why? That's not- I'm not the one who's-"

He couldn't get a word in as it felt like his cock was being crushed. Peridot soon came, passing out shortly after.

"Damn, looks like Sis doesn't have the Dom gene. She didn't even make you cum. Guess lil ole' Lapis is gonna be the one to fuck your brains out. Try not to pass out on me. Or do, won't stop me."

"Lapis please don't do this! I'm your brother! This is sick! I'm sorry I touched you earlier, I promise to never do it again."

"No Steven. I want you to touch me. You love me, and I love you."

"Spinel! Please! Help! I don't want this! Please, you're the only one I love!"

Lapis brought her fist above her head, smashing it into Steven's face. It caused his nose to bleed, making Lapis stop.

"I don't wanna have to break you Steven. You're my angel. So please-"

*Crack* 

Spinel whacked Lapis in the head with an iron, knocking her out. She then moved her aside, helping Steven up once again. 

"Let's go Steven. I was wrong to think you'd enjoy someone else touching you. You're mine, and I need to remember that."

"Thank you, Spinel. I-"

She kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. This time however, Steven didn't fight the intruder. Instead, he held onto the kiss, still in shock of what just transpired.

"We're going a special place, one the Diamonds had built, just for me and the one I cherish. No one will ever hurt you there, so you can feel safe."

-

After getting cleaned, dressed, and hitting his sisters again, Steven and Spinel got on his bus. They drove for what felt like hours, staying on the road until nightfall. 

"There it is my love, the place where we'll be happy together."

Spinel pointed to a Mansion, with a huge garden in the back. It was well kept, yet devoid of human life. They got off, walking into the garden. 

"Steven, do you know the story if Adam and Eve?"

Her gentle voice was in stark contrast to her usual playful or snarky tones, so Steven barely recognized it. She'd been like this since she knocked out Lapis.

"Yes, but Mom and Dad always say I shouldn't follow things that go against what I care about."

Spinel gave a small laugh, instead of her usual giggly. The difference was jarring, taking him for a loop.

"Get naked Steven. It's okay, no one will hurt you here."

His heart raced as he complied, stripping down. Spinel did as well, showing off the lean body that Steven loved so much.

"Spinel, I-I love you. After we graduate, will you marry me?"

"Why wait? We'll be here forever, so we should do it now."

Steven's heart soared hearing this, wishing they could stay there forever.

"Well I need a ring silly. If I don't have one, how will anyone know I'm your-"

"There won't be anyone else. Your mine already, so there's no need to prove it."

Steven instantly felt regret as Spinel's sweet voice rang of anger. His body began to tremble as she began to approach him.

"Spinel please no! Not you! You're the only person I trust right now. Don't ruin us like this!"

She undid the scrunchies that held her hair into twintails, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. Steven's consciousness began to waver, as he hadn't eaten. His body was weak, and if Spinel wanted, she'd do whatever she wanted.

"Steven, do you hate me? Is my body only good enough when your lust is too much to bare? Am I so untrustworthy, that you'll cry and beg for me to not take you?"

"What? No, it's just, we can't stay here forever. I'll be yours, but we can only stay here for the rest of our vacation. Okay?"

Spinel gave a wicked smile that stretched from ear to ear. She cracked her knuckles before shoving Steven into a strange room.

"If those are your terms, I accept. Now then, I hold you're ready for me Steven. Because since you're mine, I'm gonna ride you till I break you. If you resist, I'll do it harder."

She flipped a switch, turning on the lights in the room. It was connecting room, which led to a huge warehouse.

Spinel pinned a bewildered and weakened Steven down, checking to see if she was being too violent.

"Spinel. Please don't think I'm gross. But, I think I like it when you're such a brute. It's kinda, really hot. I do trust you, and that was me getting into a role."

Steven knew telling Spinel about this dark kink of his was a gamble, but seeing the glee in her face told him it was a good choice.

"Just keep still, and I won't hurt ya too bad. Just don't fight me."

Spinel went in for a deep kiss, but got shoved off by Steven. He crawled away, but Spinel caught him again.

"Oh, so I gotta work for your cock? Kay, let's work."

Steven's disappearing strength, coupled with Spinel's surprising strength, made this feel all the more real, which made him feel disgusted about how horny it made him.

"Not gonna lie, it's pretty gay that you want to ride my cock so much."

"I'm gonna make you fear the thought of being horny near me. You belong to me, and you'll know that when I'm done."

"How cute. Can I join?"

The two froze in fear at the sound of the voice.

Lapis stood there, naked, gun in hand, and bloodlust leaking from her body.

"Sure, but only if you think you can handle him."

Steven sat still as Lapis approached, kissing Spinel on the cheek. How did she even get here? Her bike isn't driveable. Even if she had a ride, this place was hidden from any near civilization.

*Crack*

Spinel rocked Lapis across the face with a punch, taking her gun. Steven watched in awe as she beat his sister with the butt of the gun.

He began to laugh, stroking himself to the sight. Spinel began to laugh as well, leaving Lapis alive and barely conscious.

"Don't ever think about touching my lover again! Steven! Let's show her what real love looks like. Let's show her that unlike the disgusting act that she wants to put you through, you love it when I touch you."

"This wasn't part of the deal Spinel! You said we could both have him! Why are you being so selfish?"

"Don't talk to my love that way! This place is meant for me and Spinel, not some perverted freak who'd rape her own brother. I have to say though Lapis, you did wake something up in me. I love it when the person I do love is forceful with me. Spinel, let's do it."

Lapis began to furiously sob as Steven and Spinel began to have sex infront of her. They were just a few feet from her, purposefully making loud noises.

"Spinel, I have an idea! Jerk me off, and I'll cum on Lapis' face."

"Great idea Stevie! After all, she deserves it for being such a good audience. We should keep her as a pet!"

Steven didn't know what this rush of adrenaline was, but making Lapis suffer made him excited. He came on her face, laughing as she tried to lick it off her face.

Spinel shot her right arm and leg, making her immobilized.

-

Lapis was strapped to a wheelchair Spinel found, so Steven pushed her around. She was gagged, and Steven broke her left leg in order to relieve more stress.

"Steven! I just had a grand idea, let's push her down some stairs! If she breaks, we can leave her somewhere as food for the animals."

"Brilliant idea! Hear that Bitch? You're gonna go on a trip! See you next fall Bob!"

Lapis cried as best she could, not being able to form a sentence because of the gag.

Steven got to the top of the Mansion's main staircase, tying Lapis' arms down. He sat her facing away from the stairs, so that she was forced to look at him. 

Her face looked longingly, as if she felt love for Steven, and was trying to reason with him.

"You tried to fucking rape me! You're lucky you're not Peri. When I get my hands on her, she'll pay. She gave me her virginity, as if I wanted that. Don't worry Lapis, she's next. You can both rot in Hell for all I care."

Spinel held the chair straight as Steven punched Lapis in the face. 

"Steven, if you don't meme this, I want a divorce."

He nodded, knowing what she meant.

"This! Is! SPARTA!"

Steven kicked Lapis in the gut, sending her chair down the stairs. Her body was loose from the chair after 4 rolls, sending Lapis' limp body ragdolling.

*Crack* 

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

Lapis broke different parts of her body with every contact, breaking her neck at the bottom.

Her catatonic body laid twisted like a contortionist that got drunk. Some locations were so maimed, that flesh was exposed. Blood flowed from indiscriminate locations, creating a rather large puzzle.

"Spinel? I think we need a new toy. Let's not break that one too fast. If we do, then you're gonna be my next toy, and I plan on using you differently."

"Oh? On Jah? Guess we better break that one quickly."

They both laughed as they strolled down the stairs, Steven stepping all over Lapis' body. He looked back at her, wishing he could have broke her more.

"I'm coming for ya Peri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this was gonna lead to Spinel's original character in the story, but i scrapped the idea in favor of her being the thread that kept Steven together.
> 
> Some of these i do wanna go on from, but the only limitation i have is sleep.
> 
> But if you wanna yell at me or bash me on a wider scale, or just give me more ideas for characters or things to happen in the main story, bully my twitter @bidumbassbitch.
> 
> May fuck around and make a discord called the trashpile.


	5. Tag Team Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peri decide to be gross without Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place on the first day of the story.

-Universes' House, Steven

Steven knocked on Peridot's door, praying that this would work. His parents just left for two months, so now he'd have all the time he needed.

The door opened, so Steven stepped inside.

"Good Morning brother! I trust you slept soundly."

Steven rushed over and kissed Peridot, who submitted immediately. He broke the kiss and forced her onto the bed.

"Nyeeh, what are we gonna do on the bed? Steven, what's happening?"

"Peri, I'm sorry. But Mom and Dad are gone. I need to lose my virginity."

"But Steven, this is forbidden!"

Steven could tell she was faking it, so he played along.

"Too bad. I want you Peri. And now, I'm gonna take you.

Peridot melted on the bed, shyly stripping herself as Steven's deep face made her wet. Steven also took off his clothes, showing Peridot his hard cock.

"Woah, nice cock. I'd give it, eleven out of ten. Please be gentle Steven."

"I'll try."

Steven adjusted himself above Peridot, moving her legs to his sides. He rubbed his cock before slowly sliding it into his sister. Peridot used a pillow to muffle her cries, feeling Steven take her virginity.

After seeing Peridot recover from having her hymen torn, Steven went in for a kiss. The two made out for a minute, not caring about the morning breath.

Steven began to thrust, barely being able to move around much. It disgusted him how easy this was, and how much he enjoyed this. He came after a while, holding his sister tightly.

"Fuck. I love you Peri. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Steven's heart sank when he saw Peridot nod, knowing he couldn't take it back. He planned on asking out Spinel, but there was no way he could now. Maybe, maybe he could hide both from the other.

He was a good guy. No one'd blame him for over indulging in love. Genghis Khan did the same thing, and people are iffy on him. But Steven was a good guy. He couldn't do wrong.

"Can you talk?"

Peri nodded no, so Steven kissed her again. His lust was clouding his judgement, so he wanted to keep going. She held on to the back of his neck, whimpering as Steven kept thrusting.

"Peri, we shouldn't leave Lapis out, right? I bet she'd love to join us in our gross love. So, hear me out. Since she's so much stronger than us, we have to take initiative."

Steven was talking to himself, but Peridot seemed cognizant enough to understand.

"We're disgusting. This isn't right, but we don't care, do we? I'm gonna ruin you Peri. How many times have you already came? You sensitive virgin."

"F-four..."

Steven kissed her again, practically seeing hearts in Peridot's eyes. She was definitely done, yet he kept going.

-

After cumming 8 more times, Steven decided that Peridot done. His cock was still hard, but he wanted to give his sister a break. He helped her into the shower, rubbing his cock against her ass.

"Steven, I'm usually done after masturbating just once, yet this is different. I feel like I can keep going for hours. It's probably because of how much I love you."

"Well, my friend Lars did say that when you're really in love with the person you're doing it with, you wanna go the extra mile."

"I really am in love with you! Lapis is too, but I'm glad I was your first time. I am, right? Please tell me I am."

"You are Peri. And my second, and third. Eighth actually. We went for a while. I'm sure Lapis prolly wants to know what's taking us so long. Hold still, you're butt is so good. It's so soft, so toned. I'm gonna-"

Steven came again as Peridot forced him against a wall in the shower. He took a fistful of her hair and wrapped an arm around her body.

"Wait! We need to be ready for Lapis. Let's clean up and surprise her."

"Wanna greet her naked? I'm sure she'll have a heart attack."

Peridot nodded, so the two got finished in the shower.

-Universes' House, Lapis

"Where are you, my sweets? You both should be up by now. Peri, you know how I get when you take too long."

Lapis closed her eyes and leaned her head back, begging for this to be her chance. Her parents had just left, and now it feels like her siblings left as well.

Footsteps on the staircase told her that her siblings were in fact home, and their chuckles made it seem like they thought she was asleep.

"She's asleep, let's do it. I'll get this side, you get the other side Peri."

"If these two prank me, I'm gonna rape them both", Lapis thought to herself.

Kisses on the sides of her neck made her eyes open.

She looked at her siblings, seeing them both naked, and Steven's cock was rock hard.

"Steven, you better be serious about this, or else I'll make you."

Steven gripped her hair, forcefully kissing Lapis. Peri began to undress Lapis, rubbing her sister's clit.

This isn't real. There's no way this was actually happening. Lapis didn't deserve for things to be this easy. Steven's tongue was exploring Lapis' mouth, playing with her tongue.

Steven broke the kiss, forcing Lapis' hand to touch his cock. 

"Lapis, me and Peri are gross. Will you be gross with us? I know you want this, so please."

Lapis was too stunned to speak, feeling Peridot's finger enter her vagina. She spent so long on working on this plan, yet it wasn't even necessary.

A needle suddenly entered the back of her neck, numbing Lapis' body. Peridot had injected her with a syringe.

"I'm not sure why you have this, but it was under a label with my name. So you planned on drugging me, huh?"

Peridot stood up and helped Steven move Lapis to the coffee table. They laid her out like a bear skin rug. Lapis couldn't move her body, but she felt incredibly sensitive. She couldn't think straight, not knowing what drug Peridot used.

"We were gonna have a three some, but the plan's changed Sis. I hope you like voyeurism, because that's what you're gonna have to endure. Steven sit down infront of her."

"Please! I'm sorry! I was just desperate! Please let me enjoy this too! I'm gross too, let me join!"

Lapis could understand herself clearly, but knew that her voice was gonna sound sluggish to her siblings.

She knew that this was too easy. Of course whatever higher power made this happen would monkey paw her. Lapis couldn't help but get a sick feeling in her stomach as Peridot began riding Steven.

The lack of blood told her that they'd done it already. Peridot also seemed to withstand the length of it, so they must have done it a few times. The two kissed while giving Lapis a side glance.

"This is amazing. Why can't I join? It's all my fault. I should have trusted that they loved me. I ruined everything. How much did Peri give me?"

Lapis pinballed to each thought rapidly, not giving herself time to really think on it. 

"Once I can move, you two will be sorry!"

Her siblings were too lost in lust to even hear her moans, so Lapis kept watching silently. Her eyes were peeled on them, wishing they'd at least let her taste them.

Steven gripped Peridot's ass, holding her down as he came. 

"Hey Lapis, you deserve a treat. If you can reach, you can lick the cum out of Peri's pussy. Unless you don't wanna."

Steven stood up and moved the table Lapis was on closer to the sofa, where Peri sat with her legs spread. Cum was leaking out of her, which Lapis yearned to taste.

She lost all sense of restrain and tried to extend her tongue, barely missing contact. 

"C'mon Lapis! Don't you love us? I'm not even moving! Guess you really don't wanna have fun with us. Oh well, I'll have to clean up this mix of me and Steven's cum."

"Tragic. Hey Peri, wanna hang with me and my friends today? There's this girl I was gonna ask to be my girlfriend too, but we'll have to hide our thing until we're sure she'll want to join."

"Sure, I'm not doing anything today. Neither is Lapis."

As her siblings left the living room while laughing, Lapis cried.

"Aww, I'm sorry Lapis. Here, why don't I massage you."

Steven sat on the back of Lapis' thighs, prodding her asshole. After a little bit, he soon started grinding against her. He came on her back, laughing afterwards.

"Bullseye! Hah, please tell me you know how long she's gonna be out Peri."

"Uh oh."

Steven and Peridot ran upstairs, leaving the syringe on the sofa. Lapis then felt something in her break as her movements came back.

"Punishment time."

She rolled off the table, taking the syringe.

"You two need to be taught a lesson if you think you can tease me like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbing agent was short because Lapis figured she wouldn't need a strong one.
> 
> I wanna keep these stories short and fucked up, so that if i wanna, i can continue them. Don't be afraid to share anymore ideas, i wanna use as many as possible.
> 
> Hell, even other characters are fair game if it can somehow impact one of the main 3


End file.
